masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Emailquote
New blockquote template (Discussion from DRY talk page) I looked at some of the assignments articles and noticed the template that is used to show the messages that Shepard get before and after assignments. I thought some styling of the template could enhance certain page. How it looks now: With a bit of styling: --silverstrike 19:16, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :It's fine in and of itself, but the existing is used in contexts where the styling would not be suitable (inside Points of Interest tables, for example). I had been thinking about adding an template, ideally somehow using mw:Extension:Poem to better handle multi-line input, but I've been too swamped both here and in Real Life™ to even contemplate it. (Even a pair of templates for email begin and end would be OK, if the parsing gets nasty, e.g. in the presence of other wiki markup – like links – on the quoted text.) That would probably be the best bet, if you can hack one up. --DRY 21:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Pre-assignment: ::Post-assignment: ::After countless edits and revision in which the poem tag refused to parse the } parameter, I checked the documentation for it and found out that the tag have issues (none of the examples they provided helped) - so, for the time being, I replaced the ' tag with a '' ''. If ever I find a way to revert back to ' I'll let you know. ::There is another style for the mailquote - I couldn't decide on the color scheme - seeing as I'm not so good with colors, you might want to suggest other color values: “ }” ::For each pre/post assignment letter, there is a template call (same template). --silverstrike 23:35, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::The parsing issues are why I mentioned a begin/end pair. However, that doesn't seem necessary: :::That seems to work reasonably well, although it doesn't play nicely with other block formatting elements like indentation. It's probably good enough, though. In passing, I don't think there's any need to provide multiple colour schemes or to otherwise distinguish "start" and "end" messages through styling: that will usually be naturally expressed in the context in which the message appears. --DRY 00:01, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've applied it to Normandy Crash Site. It looks pretty decent. Thanks for your efforts! --DRY 00:26, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Then I misunderstood your meaning - although, giving the options of colors can be used to make the template suit other needs (journal entries, for example). --silverstrike 01:05, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think I'd prefer totally separate templates rather than parameterization when they're used for different purposes, particularly when they're this simple. --DRY 01:12, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::While integrated this template to the N7: Blue Suns Base article, I encountered two examples for other uses of similar templates: ::::::*Journal entries - as noted before ::::::*Console, PDA, etc. - seem to be on many assignments. ::::::Should I create additional templates, use the same template, or should I leave it alone (at least for now)? --silverstrike 02:37, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'd just go ahead and use for all electronic notices; can continue to be used for things like scanner messages, dialogue boxes and so forth. --DRY 04:11, February 18, 2010 (UTC)